batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batmobile (Arkhamverse)
The '''Batmobile' was Batman's main mode of transport around Gotham City, and in his fight against the combined forces of his deadliest foes. He later took to using a more tank-like, off-road vehicle. History ''Batman: Arkham Origins Though not actually used in the game itself, the Batmobile appeared in the Batcave under construction. When Bane attacked the Batcave, he destroyed the prototype to some degree, crushed Alfred Pennyworth under the wreckage, and nearly killed him. Batman: Arkham Asylum In the opening of the game, Batman used the Batmobile to transport the Joker back to Arkham Asylum after he was caught at Gotham City Hall after his failed attempt to kill the Mayor. Batman parked the car in front of the Intensive Treatment Center. When the Joker began his siege of Arkham Asylum, he commanded Harley Quinn to destroy the car in order to prevent Batman from escaping back to Gotham. When the Batmoblie security protocol measures went off, Batman contacted Oracle to shut them down immediately due to the fact Harley had Commissioner James Gordon as a hostage with her. Batman arrived on the scene and took down the remaining thugs around the Batmobile, before he found a pipe that was dropped by Gordon and gave him a trail to follow. Before he left the scene, Batman retrieved his Explosive Gel from the trunk of the Batmobile. Following an encounter with Bane at the Medical Facility, Batman used the car's remote guidance system and caused it to crash into Bane and sent him and the car hurtling into the water of the asylum's docks. It could be assumed that either Batman had the Batmobile salvaged and repaired, or had a duplicate as it was later seen parked in the Batcave in ''Batman: Arkham City. ''Batman: Arkham City The Batmobile could be seen in the Batcave Challenge Map DLC. Design As with all modern Batmobiles, it could be summoned remotely, via the computer, that was housed with Batman's gauntlet. The design of that version of the Batmobile was fairly standard, and resembled a composite of several previous Batmobiles. It appeared to be designed for speed as opposed to destructive/assault purposes. ;Appearance and Features The Arkhamverse Batmobile design features appeared to be an amalgamation of the 1989 Warner Brothers motion picture and the DC Animated Universe's versions that served as the primary sources of inspiration. The long nose, slim headlights, exposed engine parts, cock pit, fin design and placement, and grill were the most similar, were reminiscent of The Animated Series Batmobile; and the rounded design of the fenders, trunk, and vented rear wheel arches were similar to Julian Caldow's Batmobile. Gallery ''Batman: Arkham Asylum Batmobile lights.jpg JokerDropOff.jpg Batmobile arkham.jpg Batman_AA_screen06.jpg Batman-AA_vehicles.jpg Arkhamasylum bat1.jpeg AABatmobile1.jpg Batmobile batsAA.jpg Batmanbatmobile BAA.jpg Batman AA-batmobile.jpg Batmobile2.jpg|Batman using his remote control to summon the Batmobile Batmobile1.jpg Batmobile_by_Chuckdee.jpg|Concept art by Carlos D'Anda Legolas-aarta.jpg batman_rtapg2_display.jpg ''Batman: Arkham City'' Qsiwil.jpg|In the Batcave Challenge Map for Batman: Arkham City Arkham-city-batcave-screen-1.jpg|Batman inside the Batcave Batman (2013 arcade game) D'Anda Batmobile.jpg|Headlights are incorrectly changed to yellow from blue Merchandise Xboxlive batmobileskin.png|Xbox avatar BatmobileArkham_NewModel.JPG|Hot Wheels toy Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Batmobiles Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Category:Batman: Arkham City Category:Vehicles